


Just In Case

by texadian



Series: Sherlolly Chats [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Chats, Dialogue, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5564797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texadian/pseuds/texadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock finds a personal belonging in Molly's purse and wants an explanation.</p>
<p>(Part of a series of dialogue fics uploaded after their original Tumblr posting).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

**Author's Note:**

> Posted October, 2015.
> 
> Edited for AO3.

Molly: *walking back into the lab* What’s in your hand there?

Sherlock: *frozen* Huh? *drops the packets back in her purse*

Molly: Sherlock? *walks over and sees for herself* Sherlock!

Sherlock:

Molly: *rubbing her forehead* You have no limits, do you?

Sherlock: I’m concerned.

Molly: About my birth control?

Sherlock: Yes. Have you conducted extensive research on this brand yet?

Molly: It’s none of your business.

Sherlock: There’s an awful lot of them here.

Molly: It’s a precaution.

Sherlock: So if you aren't using them, why do you have two months worth?

Molly:*evil glare* Just in case.

Sherlock: Just in case, Molly? This isn't carrying an umbrella to work 'just in case' it rains or stuffing extra food into your bag 'just in case' you get hungry later.

Molly:*ignores him, heading for the door* I don't need to hear this right now. You wouldn't understand this type of thing.

Sherlock:*incredulous* What type of thing? Sex?

Molly:*stops* Well, yes...

Sherlock: I understand far better than you'd like to believe, Molly Hooper.

Molly:*under her breath* I'd doubt that.

Sherlock: What I don't understand is why you need two months of birth control, 'just in case'.

Molly:*flustered* Sherlock-

Sherlock:*voice rising* What Molly? You walked out this morning not planning on having sex, but 'just in case' you did, there's two months ready to go.

Molly: Sherlock! *face red, fuming* I have it with me because I'm on it. Currently. Now. Okay?

Sherlock:*buffering* But they're untouched. The days of the week labels are still in the package...

Molly: It is the end of my month.

Sherlock:*muttering* Explains a lot. I mean- *pauses*

Molly: What?

Sherlock:*suddenly dawning on him* You were planning on having sex when you left this morning.

Molly:*turns away*

Sherlock: You were! *oddly outraged*

Molly: It’s just a precaution you git. I probably won’t.

Sherlock:*oddly proud*

Molly: Oh, shush. Not because of you. *eyes wide* I mean, not because of what you said.

Sherlock: Oh. And why not?

Molly: Why? Why! Because believe it or not, my personal life does not revolve around you and your inputs, Sherlock. It does exist, quite well sometimes, without any interference from you!

Sherlock: Oh.

Molly: Yes. *pauses* Sorry. *pauses again* Well, not really sorry.

~A moment of silence extends to a good minute or two~

Sherlock: You would miss it though, if I didn't interfere.

Molly:*with raised brows* You'd like to think so, wouldn't you?

Sherlock:*chuckles* I think so, because I know so.

Molly:*sighs roughly* I'll be in the lab if you need anything else.

Sherlock:*rolls his eyes* Really? You don't have to leave on my account. I'll be quiet.

Molly:*continues for the doors again*

Sherlock: Was I really killing the mood that much?

Molly:*already out the door* Quite the opposite, Sherlock. Quite the opposite indeed.


End file.
